Soul Drive
'Soul Drive '''is a song that appears in the anime ''Persona -trinity soul- and it can be found on the Persona -trinity soul- Original Soundtrack, composed by Taku Iwasaki, written and performed by Lotus Juice. Lyrics Once you participate You gotta live it to the fullest No time for you to hesitate Take all chances make mistakes Learn from it gotta gotta take take your takes Never give up A man's gotta fight Change back and relax in the light Keep a look out at night be a knight Chariot racing all my life Don't you wait for yours Nothing's assured in this life I abhor to run Making the run to the top not down Go around the world like merry go round Look at the good side Ain't only bad Look at the bad side Only feel sad So what you got to do's Stay intact And follow the leader Do the same tactics Didn't think that I Be be the one to lead One to feed and believe in them End of the day I sit and pray Cause they instigate Madness stealing the hope Into black shade Better recognize its chain of pains Backfires oneday will not entertain Kinda like a stain it won't go away Waiting for the day that's why I pray for my enemies Then I get them It hurts when I got to get them But I gotta do it for my people Naturally the leader of the crew, Push heavy weight make the rules Change the beat, man still I cruise Face the pain, man still I choose To be number one Any other way to save me and my precious ones You tell me Why don't you tell me? Got my people and my enemy Gotta get stronger Stay strong longer Once you participate You gotta live it to the fullest No time for you to hesitate Take all chances make mistakes Learn from it gotta gotta take take your takes Get into the zone Don't fake your tone Stay real Don't cheat Or see you gone So let's not fear Leaving the tears Fighting this battle to saving my peers They gonna cheer Since we're here Men of men Confronting the near death situation But we're gonna rock Rock'n roll and we won't gonna stop So come and rock with me rock with me Rock'n roll we drop and we go Keeping the hope Not gonna slope away Paving the way, we gotta cope Been so dope At least made'em think so Made'em go go go so crazy Process needed to win our days and Smooth ways that's how I move to get payment One time for your mind let's go now Two times for the crew let's go now Three times we're climbing to the top And never look back and go up a notch One time for your mind let's go now Two times for the crew let's go now Three times we're climbing to the top And never look back and go up a notch Without further ado Go up a notch take it to the top Nothing's gonna stop the way of my life Flava Flav Called me brave I know I'm the next T-Pain However making sure that you ain't In pain, sincerely your man... "L". Category:Persona -trinity soul- Songs